An end of an Era: After Earth
by Evident Disaster
Summary: The Earth has died and mankind saved merely by a fraction is all that remains in space, Mars faces the storm alone of an uncertain future but it strives to persevere even in the worst of times. As man progresses it also dreams of what is beyond and soon enough man takes its journey in search of so much more. And they'll find new things as they do so. Friendship is waiting. CH0


An end of an Era: After Earth

XXXXX

CH0: The age of reason…

XXXXX

In the universe, in one galaxy in the midst of it was a spiral arm of stars, upon this cluster was one insignificant star system, and here 9 planets reside, with one being classified more as a sub planet, but our focus is not intended for the barren ice ball, but the 3rd planet in this solar system, here is where I should begin.

This little grain in this vast sea of sand is just one little example of brilliance, beauty, hope, and tragedy and failure. This world had held life on its surface for untold eons and has been the cradle to some of the most interesting creatures, and one of the most evolving species, mankind, humanity, the great builders and destroyers, the good and bad of life's creation.

Mankind had been an ever evolving species, in the sense of identity and society and culture, it had wished to be so much more, and did all it could to accomplish these goals, but also it had taken a terrible struggle to advance, man was a paradox of logic and ignorance. It was terrible in the sense of wishing to believe and wishing to understand.

Mankind the first beings on the planet earth to come and carve out an empire had set to destroy itself, belief from one side demanded absolute control of humanity regardless of the damage it inflicted, the men who led it believed themselves to be infallible and just, however their own arrogance led them down a path of self-destruction without intent.

Other various ideologies sprang as well, religions of non-violence appeared, however their influence was intended for good, others intended to exploit this ideology to their own ends, and such was the way certain religions used their influence, the good of intentions for the worst of things. But it was not only just the ideology of religions.

Politically, various extremes had appeared as society developed, and soon these various ideas began to clash, and have led to wars and extensive conflicts if not locally, then globally, the effects of these political extremes began to force control onto one side or another. Mankind even so tried to do the best they could in the worst of times.

But man's own hatred seemingly burnt hatred for one another that seemed unquenchable, unending and unforgettable, the various races of man have led to division of men across the globe, and soon violence even for difference was soon used to fuel conflict. Man could seemingly find no end for conflict, but it was not the best of man…

There were those who wanted peace, but could not attain peace, and there were those who wished even a moment's solace for the world, but they could only hear the hate of the world. It was the same thing for all corners of the globe, violence seemingly endless. But peace being wished for, there was always a small spark of hope in the hearts of man.

And that was enough for me to save man…

[Rey Himitsuki- 2144- A final remembrance…]

XXXXX

2013 the purge, in Australia in 2013, the US government under given intelligence provided by the Australian government over alleged political and social activists planning to oppose the US through mass public outcry and protest as well as using the internet to their advantage were planned for detainment and extradition to American soil.

The following incident resulted in the deaths of 14 Australian citizens and numerous injuries of others, the detainment was the publically announced and the Australian people rebelled, the ensuing conflict led to the use of American forces garrisoned in Australia to act. The arrests of the citizens were soon followed by further violence.

By August of 2013, an activist organisation known as the Australian National Alliance took to the streets with support of various government branches aiding of the revolution, the alliance took to parliament house and attacked using decoy riots and stolen vehicles, and they entered and seized control of the Australian government.

By early October the US called for the immediate removal of the alliance government and the leaders involved, the alliance responded with no, and the US then initiated the first operation on Australian soil, 'Masada'. The US moved over 12,000 military personnel into NSW and Queensland and hoped to crush the rebellion as soon as possible.

However there was a major underestimation of the Australian people, the movement of troops from the coast to mainland Australia proved hazardous as citizens took arms against the Americans, the battles that ensued killed a total of 6000 Americans but had claimed the lives of nearly 18,000 Australians by November of the year.

US forces deadlocked soon found themselves cornered as the alliance gained support from the navy and severed support, as well as the air force which provided further support against the US. The US forces were forced to surrender after another month of fighting with the alliance, the defeat of Americans on Australian soil took a heavy blow to the US.

Now with the power of the revolutionaries the public regained control of various elements of the economy and necessities, the new alliance government however pledged that Australia would enter into a tumultuous era. The expansion of a larger military went underway, the creation of a government bank run by the Australian Alliance would also be formed to help against the

2015 saw the revolution of a generation, the destruction of the old world, where the young violently overthrew the old and a revolution of epic proportions shifted the world and soon a new era had come to birth. With this change the bronies prepared to face the challenges that were to come. By 2020 the end of oppression an eerie peace had settled over the earth and men changed.

Humanity advanced for decades, their chains broken by the revolution, Australia began mass genetic and scientific advances as it had been the first country to become part of a global alliance known as the United Human Alliance, this massive force of people had influenced the globe the shift against the oppression within the world until a social and economic revolution took place across the globe.

The years following their rise the Australians advanced without pause, militarily and scientifically they brought weapons to the table and prepared to challenge a corrupt system of the globe and bring it to justice. Across the world they broke apart countries and the corrupt governments involved until they arrived at the United States, the US was the final barrier to overcome.

The American government faced with eventual revolution and war struck first prompting the Russians and Chinese to intervene and aid Australia with its conflict against the US, further conflict erupted in American following a disastrous economic collapse which soon brought anger against the government further. It was not until 2015 October when a violent suppression of a protest provoked violence across the US.

The alliance funding the revolutionaries gave them the necessary training and weapons to fight the government until the main invasion launched by Australia and the other alliance nations came. What followed the revolution was a 5 year civil war that didn't end until late 2020, the US government was absolved and its political parties removed in order to change a corrupt system.

During this time the US went through vast changes, one was the creation of a socialist government run by a former US revolutionary James Hargraves who's younger brother was murdered during the Washington Protest which the US government violently and brutally put down killing a total of 123 youths, including Michal Hargraves.

The strength vested in James was shown through strict policies enacted upon the social structure of the American people and more specifically the elimination of all US government officials affiliated with the Republican Party and the Democratic Party of the old US government, his purge led to mass killings.

The absolution of the parties left only the US National Socialist Alliance Party, which was led by Hargraves. However with the mass killings former party members used excuses of such violent executions to fuel public opinion against Hargraves and demanded an election to challenge the alliance.

Hargraves won the election after a year of reconstruction, the defeat of the former parties however was not complete as they continued to harass the policies that Hargraves granted as the US recovered. In Canada the US officials and government heads began to reform and plan for a future plan of taking the US out of Hargraves hands.

By 2030 Hargraves leaves the party after finally deciding to retire, he leaves the party in the hands of his younger successor Anderson Thanes. The former president leaves for Dakota to retire till his death by assassination at the hands of the American Nationalist Socialist Party. As time progressed, the tension in Europe soon grew to an all-time high.

Ultra nationalism was taking hold of Russia, and various parts of Europe, even though the jobs provided to the Russian people were answered there was a mass of still highly aggressive members of Russia's population which had not been suppressed. Their approach to immigration was met with violence and little repercussion.

In Europe the Aryan movement soon becomes far too great for the European governments to handle and soon violence erupts in race riots and violence against Asians, Middle Easterners and various other neighbouring nations. The greatest emphasis however is focused on the Islamic sects who had rooted themselves into society.

The use of social distrust and anger influenced violence against Islamic control and soon resulted in open violence as muslim retaliation shortly followed, the Alliance stepped in providing riot control forces to suppress the violence however with ultra-nationalism rising in Europe the UHA decided to pull out whoever wished to go to the alliance for sanctuary.

The Australians open borders and begin sorting necessary individuals for their project, the Ark Program begins. In the midst of all of this chaos and hatred, Rey Himitsuki watched and manipulated all incidents to favour a more peaceful world, his idea of control was minor he wanted to leave social policies as only an absolutely necessary basis when it was demanded.

He was a socialist and an atheist, he had no love for religion, and he supported Buddhism and only more peaceful ideologies that were within absolute peace. He picked the more reasonable people who had strong figures in public to rule with impunity; he had no reason to stop them from making what decisions they believed were necessary.

But he always had one thing on his mind, preparing. Mankind's ability to turn anything good into something worse drove much of his actions, especially with the death of his girlfriend and a few of his relatives at the hands of religious sects which acted against him. He disowned his own sister and family because of Christianity and he had lost a friend and a wife because of Islamic sects acting against him.

He suffered from various attempts on his life and he had never given in, even when he was literally fighting the very earth to save a few honest people. He turned the Zionist Regime in Israel on its head as he funded revolutionaries to destroy their corrupt government and seized all international banks of their funds, and fuelled the revolution in America.

He had done various acts of necessity in the hopes to stop mankind's ignorance from destroying itself. However as time progressed man did not learn from its mistakes, as the human population spiked by 2045 the world's leading social experts and researchers came to the conclusion that the earth's population was unlikely to decrease. Even with various media stations blaring that there was going to be a population drop it was unlikely the human race would simply stop having children.

Rey had foreseen the population increase regardless; he decided the only option was evacuation, even as he attempted to bring peace in turmoil he always prepared for the worst. The Ark Program was started in 2025 with the end of the war in the US; the alliance sent a number of probes to Mars with Asimo Series 5 androids.

The Asimo drones would begin the early stages of creation of a colony on Mars, using whatever materials found they would begin mining and refining materials needed for the colonists. By 2030 the first manned missions to Mars arrive from the alliance, they begin creating the early foundation of colonies on Mars.

The construction of water refineries are created for the agricultural sect of the alliance that was to arrive shortly after, and within 3 months the alliance quickly establish the first colony on Mars, New Sydney. The region under alliance control is quickly and rapidly expanded over the planet's surface, and soon colonies begin being marked out for further colonisation.

The UHA goes public with the colonisation and begins sorting of individuals required for the colony, the alliance policy at this time was strictly to only atheists and those who were agnostic or didn't care regardless. Political fuelled members were quickly restrained as well, and soon the UHA had brought over 4000 personnel to Mars within 6 months.

As the UHA expanded its shuttle program and increased in bringing forwards more colonists, religious attacks upon the Mars colonisation program began; first Christian and Islamic movements threatened the colonisation effort with violence but were bunked as the UHA enacted crushing restraints on the movements.

Through the years dozens of attacks on the program occurred overseas and within Australia where the program had been built, but none of them had stopped the further colonisation of Mars. The alliance under threat of war with the American Republic formed by nationalists soon regarded the program as the only means to saving man's future.

Himitsuki refused to stop the program and confronted the American Republic with the challenge of war; he refused to move from his position on colonising Mars by at least 2085. With that challenge the AR isolated the Alliance and began skirmishes across the border and even went as far as going into space to halt the UHAs space expansion program which had also colonised the moon for minerals.

The UHA remained adamant in its position with Himitsuki who refused to give way; he believed that peace was still obtainable but still proceeded with the evacuation at full swing. By 2080, the violence between the UHA and AR soon escalated into full scale war, along with most of the world consumed in violence the UHA believed that it was time to escalate the evacuation of the people, and many restrictions were removed to allow as many people to flee from earth.

2085- In January of the year, Himitsuki addressed the globe for a last time before hiding himself and fleeing to Mars.

"We as a race have come so far, we as a species have overcome so much, and we as a people have done so much good and terrible things. Why is it now that we as a people have failed? Has it been our pride? To look at ourselves and admit failure? Or is it simply because we wish to be blind? I cannot answer for all men, but I can answer for many others. We have failed as a race, as a species, not because of race or ideology, but simply because we failed to understand. We cannot show sympathy to understanding, our self-meaning, and now look at where we stand? The edge of oblivion, for what? I ask you all for what?"

"My people, humanity, we have come to a crossroads that I truly wish that I had never had to cross, if man wishes to seek violence then you shall have your violence, I shall sate your thirst with all the violence of this earth if you so wish it. May our children forgive us our mistakes and hope whoever remains learns to overcome the mistakes of the past."

His last words before he ordered the launch of the final shuttles and the enforcement of the Aegis Protocol.

XXXXX

2085/10/23

The sirens blared, loud and clear, the sirens that sounded the end of the world, the end of mankind, it was a haunting sound that made men and women and children cry and shudder, fear grasped the people, but they strode on eagerly wishing to escape. The stations were packed for the UHA evacuation facility in Dubbo, Alice Springs and Adelaide.

The hot winds and stormy clouds weren't helping to lighten the mood; if anything it added a sombre darkness to it all. People held their children tightly as they waited on the platform for the next mag train to arrive to take them to the evacuation station, as the PA announced.  
"Next train arriving, Emergency Transit, to Alice Springs Section 3, please may all women and children with permits stand on the orange line, all other persons will not be allowed on the train."

The women and children did so stepping onto the line marked as Emergency; there they waited as the hum of the Mag Rail train arrived, its elongated shaped form zipping by quick as a bullet, it slowed and decelerated and amazing speeds halting at the edge of the platform. As the doors hissed open out strode UHA youth overwatch, their side arms ready as they scanned.

The guards motioned for the first people to show them the tickets. In a flurry dozens of people swarmed the personnel there, the guards managed however, they held the tide back as they checked permits for youths and young women and teens. It took minutes or arguing and checking before they filled the train.

The guards finally getting the maximum bearing pushed back until they closed the doors. Once the doors sealed shut the train blared as it exited the station, and with it taking the future of mankind with it to the sanctuary that was to be the evacuation centre. It sped through urban sprawls and dense planted regions, and mass line rails that spread into intersections and webs of networks that went across Australia.

The train headed onwards to Alice Springs, relentlessly through the vast plains of sand and through forests, it took only an hour before it arrived at its destination, the Alice Springs Evacuation Centre, an older space port made for the early days of the Mars colonisation effort. It was now only one of the few places to get off of earth.

At the evacuation centre there dozens of mag trains had arrived packing the area, the station was flooded with youths and people packing the inside of the port, guards were everywhere along with regular police and even military they had as many people trying to sort the mess out as they could.

In the chaos the people heard the PA as it announced.  
"Flight-0234 leaving port."

The people felt the rumble of the earth as a shuttle began to lift off from the magnetic driver that was catapulting the vessel into the atmosphere. Many turned to see the shuttle screaming away as it accelerated and then it went upwards on a ramp into the sky, it fired its primary thrusters as it accelerated and then fired off its ascent thrusters leaving a trail of white in its escape.

And shortly afterwards people began their scramble once more, the chaos and the havoc created was truly exhausting for the security to deal with. Inside the port thousands were packed inside trying to get into the nearest gate, families torn apart stood about uncertain of where they were to go, they looked at the chaos around them.

More people seemed to panic as the next shuttle was quickly filled. A young mother cries out as she begs for someone to take her child to safety from this place, guards barely holding the people back from the entry way for the shuttle. Another mother begs for someone to take her children to the shuttle, she screams and shouts but nothing makes the guards budge.

It is not until a uniformed officer stands forwards.  
"Give them my place on the shuttle."

The nearest guard perplexes.  
"What sir?"

"Give them my place on the next shuttle out of here, I won't need it." He says as he shows them his credentials.

He was Lieutenant Vincent Nguyen, a Vanguard; he was an elite fighter pilot of the alliance military for space warfare, which also meant he was the escort going with the shuttle to protect them from the American interceptors. It was a death wish for the pilots of the alliance to go on escort duty as the Americans outnumbered them 3 to 1, their fighters were pieces of crap, but the Americans knew how to bulk.

The guards nodded and stepped aside for the mother who thanked him and hurried with her children. Vincent, sighed he felt content with the world. He was going to do his final duty for the people before he died, he saw no need for complaining everyone died, and he wanted to die fighting.

He watched as the next shuttle began to fill, he watched as more pilots arrived, their final goodbyes to their families and friends or to simply look at the world one last time, it was a feeling they all shared, this was what they would do before they died. For people they never knew, but it was what they had to do, this was it.

Simply being human was everything to them, and they'd die like humans. Vincent heard the buzzing from his contact brace, the TAC display called for any remaining Vanguard fighters to prepare for launch. The Americans had launched the last of their heaviest F-45 Liberator Interceptors to destroy the next shuttle flight.

He felt pity for the pilots of the American Republic blindly going with their ignorant and aggressive government without thinking or caring, he felt happy that he'd finally be at rest once the last of the shuttles left, either dead or alive, it didn't matter to him. He'd see his duty to its end and have peace at last.

"Okay boys we're going up now." The lieutenant shouted across to his fellow pilots.

The group broke away rushing to his side, they all followed him into the transit station for the sortie, as they entered the first tram they headed directly through a tunnel into the main loading bays for the fighters. This was it, their months of skirmishes and escorts and finally it was the big one, they were all going in it for broke.

Vincent could see his friends and comrades tapping away as they waited to arrive at the change rooms, they didn't need to wait long, they silently hurried in and began their suit ups, they had to wear a combat webbing that was designed to stop any shrapnel from tearing them to shreds and then to add to that there was the actual suit and plating on top of it.

The whole process took minutes and they were ready to get going, they hurried out gunners and pilots all ready to go and face their enemies for one last time. They entered into the launching bays, where dozens of fighters lined the launching rails, they all pointed upwards sharp like swords and ready to be used to fight.

"Okay, remember this boy's, we're going in hot, hostiles are going right after the shuttles don't let any of them through, do you understand me?" He asked.

"Sir Yes, sir." They replied.

They headed to their given vessels, Vincent and his gunner headed to their own, the Vanguard Lancer, it was a fighter made for long range escorts for shuttles heading to the moon, and it was armed to the teeth for dogfights. It wasn't just the escort mission that they were going through; it was to destroy the USS George W Bush, the man who promised the US to go into space at the start of the century.

Ironic that his dreams had come true but with the worst of intentions, the American Republic was using his dreams to halt all evacuation and try and starve Mars of a sufficient population to destroy it or cripple it enough they could invade. But Himitsuki would have none of it and created the Vanguards for this very reason as well as the Cyclops Initiative, if the AR threatened the Alliance enough he'd use the Cyclops program to destroy the launch facilities and fire off all of the American's nukes at once.

It wasn't a bluff as Himitsuki had indeed hacked the American nuclear weapons programs and had armed them all to fire if he was given no choice. The American Government, if it could be called that, didn't care, they continued to call Himitsuki's bluff and it was wearing thin, Himitsuki gave a countdown to the end.

At zero time, he would activate the nuclear launch and end this, even if he would be labelled as the greatest mass murder in history worse than Hitler, Stalin, Mao, he did not do it for self-delusion of grandeur, he did it out of necessity to save the millions of lives now under threat and for the lives of the future.

Mars would continue without Earth that was simple, he tried to stop the violence for years, decades at the cost of those who he loved and cared for, it was all taken from him, and yet he found man was worth the trouble to save. It was all worth the trouble to save them, he couldn't stand back and he refused to stand down.

And this was the result his dreams for saving mankind would be to destroy it, and then rebuild it, with whatever he could. Vincent himself knew that this was no easy decision, who else would have to make the decision to save the millions of lives on the colonies from the invasion those who lived elsewhere who wanted to simply take everything?

He hoped that there was something amiable left in man, the future of the colonies were now in the hands of men and what they did now. As he did his final check, his gunner, Jamie asked.  
"Hey Vin, you think we'll ever see her again?"

"Who?" He asked while he did the checks.

"Ari, the colony." He replied.

He remembered Ari, the lunar colony which held all of the aquatic life on the moon; it was a wonderful sight to see, all of the children laughing and playing with tamed dolphins and all of the small Mako whales. It brought back his dreams of being in the alliance navy; he had joined because he wanted to see space.

His dreams had come true and in 3 years since his training he was here, the place he always wanted to see, space, he wanted to be an explorer of the unknown, and instead he was fighting for the survival of the human race. He felt happy he found it ironic all he wanted to do was go into space to explore and here he was but killing with purpose.

He laughed to himself until the flight checks were completed and then sat back and relaxed for a moment remembering all that had been done since the war began to now. It was all hell for man, and he wondered what it was all for. Did it really matter for him? He wasn't sure, but he felt as if he should do it, it was a responsibility he took on when he joined.

"Okay, flight checks complete, are we ready?" He asked.

"We're green Vin, all thrusters check, ammo counted, and fusion drive active we're ready sir." Jamie replied.

"Good, let's go boy's we've got a date with death." He called over the coms.

A chorus of 'hell yeah', and they were counting down.  
"Launch." Vincent announced as the timer hit zero.

The hangars were filled with exhaust as the squadron of Vanguards left, a trail of smoke behind them as they headed above. Their angular fighters armed and ready to fight, today was a good day to die.

XXXXX

As their harnesses pushed down on their bodies, Vincent looked out his window watching the world go by, through the ionosphere and then even higher, he watched the earth below him glow as they reached standard orbit, it was here that the battle was to begin.  
"Jamie, what's the eta on the AR squadrons?" He asked.

"They're 5 minutes out, they'll be coming right at us." The gunner replied.

"Good, let them come to us, okay boys, we're going loud, arm up check all your ammo and keep your dispersal pods ready, they can't hit us straight so keep them off your tail. And also kill as many of them as you can, once the shuttles are clear, we'll be following our last orders, you understand?" He called.

"Yes sir." They replied.

He sat back and made sure all of the counter-measures were ready, the outer ablative hull checked, and the inner energised plating prepared to absorb all of the fire the bastards were going to start spewing at them. His Vanguard fighter had a fully laden weapons system, and plenty of ammo, magnetic accelerated primary 30mm guns, and 6 missile pods filled with hellfire missiles and finally the extra booster pack filled with enough energy inside to blast the AR orbital station to shreds with one direct hit.

It was then that the sensors picked up on approaching fighters.  
"Okay boys here we go…"

He brought his squadron into a V formation and they flew towards the oncoming fighters, 3000 meters and closing.  
"Arm up, aim and fire on my mark."

As they reached 1800 meters he ordered.  
"Fire."

A barrage of missiles left their fighters, the AR fighters immediately scrambled in all directions, however hellfire's weren't easy to dodge, of the 18 fighters, 7 were dropped in the first volley, and then it was a free for all. They split up and dived towards the remaining fighters, Vincent got his around a pair and began to pursue.

"Okay Jamie you got the missiles I'll take manual guns." He stated over coms.

He heard a click and he got his 30mm guns armed. In the chase he tailed the second fighter attempting to shake him, whoever this was wasn't a good fighter pilot, it took moments before he managed to lock on and fire, deadly 30mm rounds blasted away and devastated the fighter shredding the pilot under a barrage of AP rounds and obliterating a portion of the hull.

The second fighter however used this to quickly loop above and try get around Vin, but it didn't work, he corkscrewed and matched the turn with the other fighter and got him into range once more, this time Jamie was taking the shot. The gunner let off 2 shots sending 2 hellfire missiles at the lone fighter, the poor bastard didn't stand much of a chance as he was torn to pieces.

"Good shot, Jamie." Vin stated.

But they didn't have time to enjoy the kill, the others were fighting well, but it didn't seem bad until, Vanguard-04 was hit. The fighter collided with him sending a massive explosion of metal and fire at everything in range; it thankfully took another 2 AR fighters, but left only 2 Vanguards including himself.

He got his fighter and whipped it back around into the fray, he engaged once more, firing at anything that got in his way and let Jamie fire off missiles to pick off distant enemy fighters. They engaged for another 5 minutes, he racked another 3 kills, and his fellow fighters and dropped the enemy fighters to a low of 6.

But it wasn't enough, they began to run low on ammo, and one enemy managed to break through.  
"Kim, get on that bastard." Vin ordered.

Kim obliged and chased at maximum thrust, he fired off a few rounds and then realised he was out of ammo, and checked to find that he was out of missiles except the canisters for the suicide run. Kim reported.  
"Sir I can't engage… I'm jettisoning the canisters. I'm going to ram him."

Before Vin, could intervene, the Vanguard pilot dropped the explosives and hit full thrust, his fighter now lighter blasted away at immense speeds.  
"I can finally touch the skies mum." Was Kim's last words.

The AR fighter attempted to dodge, but a fighter going at you at Mach 8.9 wasn't easy to dodge, the Vanguard fighter speared the AR fighter in clean halves, they both went down in a blast of light. Vincent didn't pay it any heed, he knew what their mission was, and if it took them all to accomplish it through death, then so fucking be it.

He engaged once more savouring his shots and missiles, they picked off the remaining fighters, all that was left of his force was only him and Robert.  
"Rob, we're running out of time, the USS-GWB will be in range in 10 minutes."

"Understood lieutenant, we're with you all the way." He replied.

Vincent thought about his decision, going back for ammo was no option, they wouldn't make it back in time, it was do or die now. He decided to die.  
"Okay, Rob, I need you to listen carefully, I need you to get Kim's tanks and take them to these coordinates I'll distract the station while you do that, load it with a missile and set it on a proximity charge."

Vincent didn't need to say anything else, he turned his fighter and faced towards the oncoming station's path. He was going to finish this, he went full thrust following his instincts for this engagement, he was going down in flames he was taking the station with him. It wasn't allow to reach the UHAs evacuation flights or it'd slaughter the shuttles.

As he felt his fighter accelerate he heard Rob send a green light. It was all ready now, the final shebang. As he closed the distance the station came into range and soon his screen was lit up, active defences, he then heard alarms as missiles came in his direction. He peeled away sending flares as the missiles closed, he detonated the ones aimed at him.

But then the CIWS system of the station went live, the Vulcan 40mm guns went active and began sending a wall of fire his way, he expertly dodged, but he couldn't dodge everything, he twisted as 3 guns fired on him. Before he knew it he heard a guttural shout. He heard Jamie's life signs flat line. He didn't have time to see the mess, his own problems were still here, the guns tracked him constantly firing at his fighter, he took another hit and his left wing failed.

"Rob where are you?" He shouted.

"Right here." Was the reply.

Rob sped past and fired at the station, his bullets only chipping away and his missiles distracting the station, the guns turned on Rob who had a lot more room to move in. Vin then asked.  
"Did you plant the charges?"

"Yes sir, I got them right on track." Rob replied,

"Good." Vince coughed out as he realised he was bleeding.

As the station continued on its path, it didn't notice the large yellow pair of tubes floating about, as it reached 100 meters, the proxoimity charge went off, the resounding explosion sent a flurry of light blinding the front of the station, and the guns. Out of the explosion, the lone battered fighter sped towards the station, and nothing could stop it now.

"We're all free." He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The Vanguard fighter ploughed into the bow of the station, and then detonated. Rob's fighter caught the last moments of Vince's act, the station's bow came apart blown out of place the whole thing collapsed on itself and decompression did the rest. The station was ripped to pieces, and Rob of the 155th Vanguards watched as he headed to Lunar to join the picket force.

XXXXX

"And that my young one is why we are here today, why we have come so far, on the dreams and wishes of those long past, it is a cold and hard reality, but we dream for it is our ability to do so." The old worn figure of Himitsuki said as he closed the holo-projector.

"Grandpa, tell us more about the great end." A young girl said.

"Yes please grandpa, please tell us more about the end of earth." A slightly older girl asked.

"The end, hmm, okay one more story, and then its off to bed Luna, Celestia." He said as he smiled.

XXXXXX

(And so we are here…)

This is going to be either one of a few things, humans, ponies, Anthro, or anything else really; this was meant as a rather tragic story to mankind's failure. But also to mankind's resilience portrayed through the characters, and also something that shows the identity of the human race in comparison to the Equestrians.

(Not this is for beta readers…)

For everyone else, I haven't decided on what will be involved, I have no idea what kind of ponies are in this, either Anthro, pony or human I don't know, either send in a vote in chat or ask for a blog I'll do it. But this is a much greater twist on the whole humans and ponies thing.


End file.
